


A Spider, A Moth, And A Flower All Walk Into A Bedroom

by High_Spanxicutioner



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Creampie, Double Penetration, F/F, Interspecies, Light cumflation, Oral, Rose Is Dicked Down By Her Eager Alien Girlfriends, Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome, Troll Genitalia, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 02:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/High_Spanxicutioner/pseuds/High_Spanxicutioner
Summary: At Rose's request, her matesprit and her kismesis work together for what she hopes will be an unforgettable night. Unsurprisingly, she gets exactly what she's hoping for.





	A Spider, A Moth, And A Flower All Walk Into A Bedroom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [masswisteria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masswisteria/gifts).



"So........ you're sure you want this, Lalonde?"

  
Vriska tosses a stray pillow off to the side idly, standing somewhat hesitantly at the foot of her kismesis' bed. She's already stripped down to her underwear, much the same as her human companion, but her demeanour is anything but seductive. One hand is resting on her hip, and the other is lifted so she can inspect her nails, occasionally sparing a glance down at her not-so-fussed kismesis.  
Said kismesis is propped up on some pillows bunched up at the head of the bed, thumbs lazily tapping out a few messages on her phone as Vriska talks incessantly at her. It's obvious that she's ignoring the question, her glossy-black lips quirking upwards at the way Vriska huffs and gripes when it becomes clear that she's being ignored. Of course, that cool and detached demeanour is entirely interrupted when a plush toy squid sails through the air and smacks her square in the face, finally getting her to look up from her phone and even set it down beside her.

  
"You don't need to bring Sir Isaac Squidton into this." She calmly responds, plucking the plush toy up and sitting it upright, then finally turning her attention to the increasingly exasperated troll pacing at the foot of her bed.

"That's a terrible name. Anyway, you can barely take my bulge at the best of times, do you really think you can handle me AND Kanaya????"  
"Would it make you feel better if I told you that my latent abilities as a Seer of Light explicitly told me that this path is the most fortuitous?"  
"....Did you actually DO that?"  
"No, but it's the thought that counts."

  
Before Vriska could think of a proper retort, however, the two have their bickering interrupted by the belated arrival of their guest; a very bemused looking Kanaya, her expression caught between amusement at their antics, and the steadily increasing blush at them both being next to naked already.  
Both girls straighten up a little and smile at their mutual partner, watching as she shuts the door behind her and strides purposefully into the room. Inwardly, of course, she's already starting to sweat and feel the cracks in her composure, but for now, she projects the outward appearance of being cool, composed, competent, and more than able to resist staring distractedly at her girlfriends' breasts.  
...Nice as they are, mind. Incredibly nice. Hhhh...

  
"Are you two quite done?"

Both Rose and Vriska hesitate before they answer, sparing a sidelong glance at each other and sizing up the pros and cons of the answer they really want to give, ultimately deciding at the same time that it's better to just drop it.  
As such, Vriska simply throws her hands up and steps back, allowing Rose to swing her legs over the side of the bed and stand up to her full, admittedly not very impressive height, stretching out her shoulders before turning a faint grin to her matesprit. Both her girls, in the same place...   
This should be a lot of fun.

  
"I think we were just wrapping up, yes." Rose answers, a totally unnecessary swing to her hips as she approaches the increasingly flustered Kanaya, pressing up flush against her and letting her hands wander. "The only issue I see from here is that one of us is entirely too overdressed for the occasion. Vriska, could you give me a hand?"  
Glancing up from Rose's phone, having snatched it up from where it lay discarded on the covers, Vriska abandons her idle attempts to crack the password and benignly mess with Rose's settings in favour of sauntering on over to lend a hand, taking up place behind Kanaya and wrapping her arms around her matesprit's waist to press into her, leaving the jadeblood sandwiched between her two lovers.  
It should, of course, go without saying that her face is flushed bright green by this point.  
"Ah." Kanaya clears her throat, staring dead ahead and attempting to ignore her lover's wandering hands, as though doing so will render them unable to fluster her further. "Yes. I suppose I a- oh!"   
Her words are cut off by the first hard move of the evening, Vriska's slender and dexterous fingers hooking deftly into the waistband of her sensible skirt and swiftly yanking it down unceremoniously to reveal the girl's simple cotton panties. It's a motion that Kanaya is familiar with, at least, but still one that flusters her... though this time, she has something to rally around, steeling herself in order to flash a sly smile back at Vriska, beginning to speak.

"As fun as this is, I absolutely have to object. Aren't we both here to show Rose exactly how trolls function in the respite block?"

  
The question makes Vriska pause, halting her roaming hands and the gentle kisses she'd been pressing to the base of Kanaya's horns, lifting her gaze up to regard the human girl across from her; taking great pleasure in the look of eager anticipation written clear as day across the girl's face.

  
"Yeah! Good point, Kanaya. Come on, Lalonde, get that ass back on the bed so we can get this started." Vriska reaches around Kanaya's body as she speaks, attempting to reach across to give Rose a pinch on the ass but finding herself scrabbling awkwardly at the girl's hip for a few moments before giving up and accepting that she can't reach.   
Thankfully, Kanaya saves her from further embarrassment (and from Rose potentially firing off a devestating snarky insult) by simply wriggling her way free of the duelling pitch girlfriends, brushing herself off on instinct and flashing a stabilising smile to the other pair, interrupting their attempts at staring daggers at each other. Kanaya may not have any desire to actually be their auspistice, but sometimes she just can't help herself from interjecting and stopping the two from making a scene in public- or, in this case, from derailing the evening's planned festivities in favour of rolling around the floor and wrestling for dominance.

  
"It would be appreciated, Rose." She interjects again, prompting Rose to finally catch on and reign in the various insults she wants to subtly hurl towards her kismesis. With a bit of a sigh, the human girl does as she's asked, hopping back up onto the bed and kneeling on it, flashing her two lovers something of an expectant glance.

  
"I hope you aren't expecting me to initiate every single motion of our get-together. You're aware that the ultimate underlying purpose of me arranging this in the first place is to see just how overwhelming the two of you at once might be." Rose explains, watching with mild amusement as Vriska makes a start towards her only to be subtly shifted out of the way by Kanaya, the jadeblood trotting up to the side of the bed and practically presenting herself to Rose by placing her hands on her hips.  
"In that case." Kanaya begins, a wry smile on her glossy-black lips. "You should get to it."  
Needing no further encouragement, Rose shifts forwards a little, slender fingers immediately and unceremoniously hooking into Kanaya's underwear in order to swiftly tug them down, only bothering to physically lowering them to a certain point before simply letting gravity do the rest of the work.  
Oblingly stepping out of the now-useless garment, Kanaya feels a grin spread over her face as Rose's questing fingers take a detour to glide over the curve of her hip and up the faint softness of her midsection. They'd quickly get back on track, though, especially once Vriska pointedly huffs and folds her arms, tapping a foot expectantly. Evidently, she's not especially okay with being left on the sidelines while the two have their fun; not that it's the most unreasonable she's acted in recent memory.  
Once hurried back to her original purpose, Rose's fingertips graze lightly over Kanaya's nook, even just that feather-light sensation enough to draw a shuddering little gasp out of the jadeblood. That alone is enough to signify to Rose that her darling matesprit is already incredibly worked up, presumably just from the thoughts of what would happen once they all got things started. Not content with just Rose's fingers, though, Kanaya beckons for Vriska to approach, pulling the bemused blueblood into a kiss as soon as she's within range and ending up moaning into her mouth as Rose takes that as an opportunity to slip two fingers up into Kanaya's already slick nook.  
During her first ever exposure to trollian anatomy, Rose had mistakenly assumed that a nook was functionally identical to a human vagina; while she'd never been happier to be wrong when Kanaya's thick tentacle had first emerged, it had marked the beginning of a gruelling, awkward transition period, during which time Rose had experimented and researched as best she could in order to have all the knowledge necessary to actually please her two girlfriends.  
At this point, she's pretty content with her ability to do so- she knows, for instance, that the equivalent of the troll g-spot is a small cluster of nerves at the base of their sheath on the inside, and that a practiced curl of her fingers will make Kanaya's knees buckle and force a strange, alien chirp from her; the first time she'd done it she'd been worried she'd hurt the jadeblood, but this time, with the benefit of experience behind her, she's aware the noise is one of almost pure pleasure.  
As aroused as Kanaya is, however, it's going to take a fair bit more work before she'll unsheathe- it's not really as analogous to a human erection as some of their mutual friends might like to joke, requiring quite a bit more effort than a simple stroke or squeeze to achieve.

  
For instance, Rose knows that simply grinding away at the g-spot equivalent is just going to tire Kanaya out and, in worst case scenarios, drag her out of the mood- so instead the human girl has to be a little more resourceful, dragging her fingers out and pumping them back in a few times to get Kanaya probably wet before leaning down and dragging her tongue up the jadeblood's folds. As always, the taste is a strange one, organic but sweet, but Rose has acquired quite the taste for it.  
"Geez, Lalonde. Does anyone else get any attention, or what?" Vriska interjects, swiftly shut up but not entirely dissuaded by Kanaya giving her a swift smack on the behind. Despite the rudeness of the interruption, though, Rose does move to oblige- while she isn't stopping any of the cunning linguistics she's performing for the increasingly flustered jadeblood in front of her, she does hook a finger into Vriska's panties, tugging the girl forward and shoving her hand inelegantly down the blueblood's undergarments in order to give her the same treatment she'd given Kanaya; dexterous fingers slipping into her nook and curling in just the right spot to elicit a strangled moan.  
It's an awkward position to hold, but thankfully, Rose needn't do it for long- just a few moments of her eager ministrations and Kanaya's starting to unsheathe, the girl letting out a few needy whimpers as the squirming head of her jade-green tentacle starts wriggling free and slowly uncurling. Knowing better than to be too eager in trying to coax it out, lest she end up completely killing Kanaya's arousal for the near future, Rose gently latches her lips around the head, suckling softly and shuddering faintly in pleasure as Kanaya keens happily above her.  
Are all trolls this vocal in the bedroom, she wonders, or is her sample size too small and skewed to draw any major conclusions from it?

  
Whatever the answer, she's pretty certain that there's not a single sound sweeter than that of her two girlfriends holding back shuddering moans in tandem with one another. This plan is already paying dividends, and she hasn't even gotten any tentacles in her just yet.   
Speaking of, though... her gentle sucking is starting to pay off, with Kanaya shuddering and letting out a grunt as her tentacle just /flops/ the rest of the way out, uncurling and starting to squirm lazily in the open air as its owner covers her face and spends a few moments to regulate her breathing. It's always a bit of an exertion, unsheathing, and the more sensitive among the troll species generally need a moment before they can progress after their bulge is revealed.  
Many a kismesis has tugged and squeezed on a freshly-unsheathed bulge, just to make their pitch partner yelp and whine in protest.  
Sensing that Kanaya needs a moment, Rose gently disentangles her fingers from her girlfriend's crotch, instead shifting her focus and attention to her other girlfriend- who wastes no time at all in moving a hand around to the back of Rose's head, getting a firm grip on her hair and shoving her face into her nook.  
It's a motion that Rose isn't unused to, considering the push-and-pull nature of a pitch relationship, but she does opt not to fight back this time; instead burying her face quite eagerly between Vriska's legs, tongue dragging sloppily up between her folds and grinding firmly into her sheath and, by extension, into the wriggling tip of her bulge as it starts to unseathe. Unlike with Kanaya, Rose doesn't bother with any level of gentleness or a measured pace, moving to try and overwhelm her kismesis with sensation, drawing several chirps and muted squeals from the blueblood; predictably, prompting her to shudder and unsheathe fully much quicker than Kanaya.  
Once more, Rose opts for the polar opposite of her approach with her matesprit; as soon as Vriska unsheathes, Rose's hand flies up to grip it firmly at the base, giving a firm squeeze and delighting in the strangled squawk she gets. It'd taken a lot of careful experimentation and lengthy discussion before she felt comfortable indulging in this particular pitch tactic, but she can't honestly say she doesn't completely adore it now that she's able to do it.  
Of course, with Rose's practice giving this particular brand of harsh handjob, must equally come Vriska's practice in taking it, and as such there's only a few moments of toe-curling overstimulation before Vriska manages to get ahold of herself, fangs poking out over her lips as she flashes a smug smile at her pitchmate.

  
Knowing exactly what's coming, Rose swiftly braces herself, barely managing not to choke around the thick, squirming blue tentacle that unceremoniously slams into her mouth, coiling and writhing enough to fill her mouth far more than any human shaft ever could- at least, as far as she's aware. It isn't as though she has any actual experience to base that on.  
Nevertheless, Rose chooses again not to try and flip the tables, resting her hands lightly on Vriska's hips and starting to suck, clear-blue natural lube smearing her lips and chin, staining pale skin cerulean.  
Of course, this isn't just another amorous encounter between Rose and Vriska- the time it took to unsheathe Vriska and to get her bulge filling Rose's mouth was more than enough time for Kanaya to regain her composure, and as soon as the blowjob starts, she decides that it's more than time for the evening's true festivities to start in earnest.  
The jadeblood moves behind Rose, her footsteps as silent as ever, and the human girl would barely be given any warning before strong, slender hands grip her hips, tugging her up slightly and punctuating the movement with a firm slap to the rear. Naturally, Rose lets out an adorable squeak, one that spurs Kanaya forward quite effectively.  
Rose's panties are tugged down the generous curve of her ass quickly, pulled down to pool around her knees as Kanaya spreads her matesprit's legs, trailing one finger up her inner thigh and grinning at the shudder she receives in return.  
As composed as Kanaya may want to seem in this situation, her movements are a little clumsy, a tad erratic, arousal making her move with a haste that she likely would reign back otherwise- but despite the slight difficulty, she manages to wrangle her over-eager bulge into place, the dripping tentacle dragging up Rose's inner thighs excitedly before finally reaching its prize; at which point, Kanaya has to make some concessions towards being rough, her bulge shooting forward the second it feels the warm dampness of Rose's folds, dragging an alarmed squeak from the poor girl around Vriska's bulge.  
Not that she's really complaining, of course; the sound shifts up into a high-pitched whine of pleasure as she adjusts, rolling her hips back to aid her girlfriend.   
From there, the three of them reach an awkward stillness, shifting their weight and trying to make sure this is as comfortable as possible for everyone involved, before Kanaya clears her throat and flashes a slightly nervous smile to Vriska.

"I think that between us, we can more than ensure Rose is sore and fulfilled."  
Scoffing, Vriska gives her hips a lazy buck forward, suppressing a shudder as Rose takes her deeper into her throat.  
"Make her drooling and unable to walk, you mean?"  
"Semantics."

  
Pulling herself back for a moment, Rose snorts in amusement, glancing first up at Vriska, then over her shoulder at Kanaya.  
"Do I get a say in this?"  
"Correct me if I'm wrong, Rose, but your say in this was insisting we try this over and over again until we agreed."

Rose opens her mouth as though to speak, turns an adorable shade of pink, and turns her attention back to Vriska's bulge while the blueblood snickers and shoves her further down, just to add insult to metaphorical injury.  
"Get to it, Maryam! She's got an unnecessarily high level of stamina for a human, it takes like eight sessions before she's satisfied."  
Shooting Vriska an amused look, Kanaya does just that- she pulls her hips back slowly, careful not to let her bulge thrash around too heavily, then buries herself to the hilt, sharp fangs digging into her lower lip as Rose squeals. She's not exactly under-endowed, even if her member didn't wriggle and grind of its own accord, so filling Rose up like this is more than a little overwhelming.  
...Actually, come to think of it...

  
"Vriska, let her up. I don't think she can take you denying her breath on top of this."  
Scoffing, Vriska does oblige, releasing Rose's head and stepping back to let the girl cough and sputter for a moment, face stained blue atop the red flush already present. Despite the increasing pace of Kanaya's movements, she's more than able to contribute to the conversation, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand and flashing a grin over her shoulder at her matesprit.  
"I resent that implication. Vriska's done worse than choke me with her bulge for a few moments."

  
Kanaya exhales sharply as she hilts herself again, driving Rose forward slightly and prompting the girl's toes to curl from the sudden shock of pleasure.  
"The implication doesn't. Mmngh. Doesn't refer to your own resilience but rather to my own... roughness."

  
The jadeblood's clawed fingers grip Rose's hips tight, firm enough to leave marks behind on the pale skin, as she drives her own hips forward firmly enough to push Rose forwards on the bed, marking the start of a quick and rough pace. The sound of Kanaya's hips impacting Rose's ass ring out, as Vriska leans back confidently to watch, safe in the knowledge that she won't have to wait too long before she'll get her turn.  
Trolls, it turns out, don't exactly last long in the bedroom, a theoretical downside offset only by the fact that they have next to no refractory period at all; a troll can, and often will, just keep going until they run out of energy and need to crash. Typically, Rose would be theorising as to just what might've led to that kind of physical development, but right now, she's a little too busy panting and moaning into the sheets beneath her- in between Vriska dragging her up for a rough kiss, anyway.  
As predicted, Kanaya reaches her first climax pretty quickly- she lets out a muted growl as she does, forcing her hips back and pulling out just in time for her to avoid filling Rose up with the thick ropes of sweet-smelling jade material; as much as Rose would enjoy it, and as much as they're reasonably certain there wouldn't be any unwelcome side effects from doing so, Kanaya's of the mind that filling Rose on the first of many orgasms is a pretty silly idea, all things considered.  
Instead, her material spurts up Rose's back instead, leaving the poor girl shaking and trembling from pent up need.

  
"Well," Vriska begins, stepping back from Rose's face and sauntering behind her- pausing to give her other, equally as riled up girlfriend a brief kiss. "Looks like it's my turn to--"

"Vriska, shut up and fuck me already."  
The interruption makes Vriska blink in surprise, narrowing her eyes in annoyance. The audacity, cutting her off mid-monologue... Regardless, she'd soon give Rose exactly what she wants, though not without changing things up a little first.  
"Fiiiiiiiine! Jeez, impatient much? Hey, get up, I wanna try something."  
Obligingly, Rose shifts up onto her knees, shuddering at the sensation of Kanaya's cum dripping down her back. Glancing over her shoulder quizzically, Rose doens't catch on to what's happening until Vriska wordlessly directs Kanaya to get in front of her. Ah, so that's her game...  
Kanaya's still just as lost, however, getting up on the bed and kneeling in front of Rose as Vriska takes up point kneeling behind her, the blueblood forcefully spreading Rose's legs and dragging a sharp gasp from the human girl.  
"Think she can take both of us, Kanaya?"  
"...I'm not sure. I think she'd enjoy the attempt even if she can't."  
"Again, do I not get to weigh in on this?"  
Vriska leans in to nip at Rose's earlobe, growling quietly in her ear as her bulge thrashes and wetly smacks at her inner thighs.  
"No."  
Rose practically melts into their dual embrace at that, her breath catching and her teeth sinking into her lower lip. Wordlessly, she pushes back into Vriska slightly, keeping her legs spread wide in a not-so-subtle show of approval toward her pitch paramour's plan of action. It's all the enthusiasm that Vriska needs to finally rut herself forward, burying roughly half the length of her (admittedly smaller) bulge as deep in Rose as she could manage, only spurred on by the strangled yelp of surprise her girlfriend lets out.

  
Content simply watching at first, Kanaya runs her hands slowly up and down Rose's sides, leaning in to silence the quiet, squeaking moans with a lingering kiss, quietly shifting into position as they start to make out.   
After a little adjustment, and a slight pause to give Rose's ass a nice harsh smack, Vriska bucks her hips forward, bottoming out with a soft grunt of exertion. This time, Rose isn't given anywhere near as much time to adjust to the feeling, since Vriska insistent motions spur Kanaya into pressing her own hips forward, allowing her bulge to trail blindly between Rose's thighs until it finds her trembling, (comparatively) scalding-hot folds, already parted by Vriska- not that her bulge is fully aware of all this, of course. It shoots forwards, much as they both have the entire evening, and draws a muted groan from Rose as she presses her face to Kanaya's shoulder and breathes heavily.  
It's a strange sensation, having a second prehensile tentacle worming into an already tight opening, but it's not one that Rose finds she hates- in fact, if the desperate panting and needy whimpering are anything to go by, she's enjoying it quite a lot, thoroughly bereft of words as her girlfriends shift and adjust, grey fingers tight and firm on pale, reddening flesh.   
"O-Oh, goddd, ff..." Rose pants, reaching up with a shaky hand to brush her hair away from her sweaty face, weakly grinding her hips and letting out a shuddering gasp as the motion grinds the two tentacles against each other inside of her; something that draws moans from both Kanaya and Vriska, too.   
Taking in a deep breath, Rose steadies herself, leaning back from Kanaya's embrace and looking both trolls in the eye in turn, starting to regain her voice.

 

"If you two, nng, don't finish inside me, I'm going to be extremely disappointed."

  
Vriska barks out a short laugh, partially an expression of her excitement and amusement, and partially a cover for just how worked up and flustered she is, feeling Kanaya's bulge try to curl around hers within Rose's human nook. Taking a second to catch her breath, Vriska makes eye contact with Kanaya, waggling her eyebrows as she starts herself moving again, thighs trembling ever so slightly with the stimulation and the effort behind not grinding away into an orgasm right there and then.  
Getting the hint, Kanaya starts moving as well, her brows knitting as she focuses on pumping her hips at the opposite pace to Vriska, pushing in as the blueblood pulls out and ensuring constant grinding friction for the extremely pleased human between them.  
For a few moments, the only sounds piercing the silence of the room would be the slick, wet sounds of pumping hips and squirming bulges, and the heavy panting of three girls entangled with one another, until Rose lets out a particularly sharp gasp and clings tightly to Kanaya's shoulders, legs dangling off the bed as she's held up only by the strong hands of her alien girlfriends and the off-tandem pumping of their hips.

"Ah-! I'm, fuck, nng..."

  
Her words devolve into a few low groans and moans as she reaches her first climax of the evening, her whole body shaking and her head resting once again against Kanaya's shoulder. The tightening and squeezing of her inner walls tips her girlfriends over the edge too, every ounce of willpower invested in lengthening the evening going for naught as they each let out a moan, grinding as deep into Rose as they can manage and spilling over the edge, cerulean mixing with jade and dripping down around their bulges as they fill Rose up, the girl herself letting out a keen of pleasure as her stomach swells ever so slightly.  
For a moment, they all fall still, catching their breath and allowing their pulses to settle back down, before Kanaya and Vriska slowly pull out of Rose, lowering her to the bed and exhaling slowly.  
It's clear that Rose needs a break, the girl looking slightly dazed and more than a little exhausted, but it's equally as clear that this is only the start of a very entertaining evening.

  
"You two... entertain yourselves, for a little while. I need to... catch my breath." Rose says, going limp in the middle of the bed and wiping her forehead on the back of her hand. Off to the side, unseen but certainly heard, Kanaya pounces on Vriska and tackles her to the bed, the two of them giggling energetically.  
Rose sighs happily, and lays content in the knowledge that she's definitely the luckiest girl in the entirety of Paradox Space.


End file.
